Sacrifices
by kenpogirl
Summary: Frank has proposed. Olivia deals with her feelings about that.


**Disclaimer** : Own neither the show nor the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Just having fun here.

**Background** : This story takes place right after Frank's proposal.

**Sacrifices_**

Olivia is sitting on the shore of the beach late at night, arms propped up on her knees, eyes brimming with tears. She is staring out into the water, silent and immobile as the wind rushes past her. She is helpless to stop images of the woman she loves from forming in her mind. They bring her no pleasure, though, as the minute she thinks of Natalia, she has to remember that Natalia accepted Frank's proposal and is wearing his ring. She imagines Natalia in her wedding dress walking down the aisle, not to herself, but to Frank, and she can finally hold back the tears no longer. Her head drops down to her hands and her body shakes as she sobs.

OLIVIA (whispering) : "Natalia..."

Suddenly she hears a voice call out.

VOICE : "Olivia!"

Olivia's head bolts up upon recognizing the voice of the love of her life. She hastily dries her tears and makes a superhuman effort to breathe normally as she hears Natalia coming up behind her. A second later, Natalia has come around to stand before Olivia. Olivia keeps her gaze fixed on the ground for another second before venturing a quick, tentative look up at Natalia. When she does so, she spots the familiar blue envelope and the red rose that Natalia holds in her hand. It was the rose and the card that Olivia had intended to give to Natalia the night before as a declaration of her love. Before she could do so, however, Frank had proposed, Natalia had accepted, all of which had made Olivia's feelings a moot point. She had thrown the flower and card in the trash in anger and frustration, not to mention pain. Olivia freezes for a moment as realization dawns upon her and her face drops. Natalia found them in her trash and learned of the older woman's feelings. A panicked Olivia jumps to her feet, looking like a cornered animal searching for any means of escape.

NATALIA (angrily) : "How could you do this?"

Olivia opens her mouth, but stumbles over her words and stammers and is unable to form a coherent sentence. She is unable to even make eye contact and keeps her eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

NATALIA (thrusting the flower and envelope towards Olivia) : "How could you throw these away, stand by saying nothing, and keep this from me?"

OLIVIA (tearing up again) : "Nat, I…"

NATALIA (softening slightly) : "How could you let me go on believing that I had no chance with you? How could you let me get engaged to someone else if you feel for me what I feel for you?"

OLIVIA (shaking her head in confusion) : "Huh? Wha.. I don…"

NATALIA (tearing up) : "Do I have to hit you over the head with this?"

Natalia closes the distance between them, reaches up and takes Olivia's face in her hand. Running her thumb softly over Olivia's lips, she leans forward and places a cautious kiss on the older woman's mouth. As she deepens the kiss, Natalia runs her hands up Olivia's arms to wrap around her neck. Olivia's arms instinctively go around Natalia's waist and pull her close. Natalia breaks the kiss and nuzzles Olivia's neck.

OLIVIA (breathing heavily, reluctantly pulling away from Natalia) : "Natalia, I… I don't think we should be doing this."

NATHALIA (searching Olivia's eyes, drawing her closer, concerned) : "Why, baby? What's the matter?"

OLIVIA (eyes filling with tears, voice starting to crack) : "Because you're going to marry Frank."

NATHALIA (matter-of-factly) : "Uh, no. Clearly that's not happening now."

OLIVIA (sadly) : "Natalia, Frank can give you everything you've ever wanted, everything you need, the safety and security that I can't give you."

NATALIA (shaking her head in protest) : "No. No he can't. He can't give me everything. He can't give me passion. Having security doesn't mean anything if I have to live my in misery because I'm with the wrong person. I want to be with you, Liv." (giving Olivia an adoring look) "Please, I can't live without you."

Natalia takes Olivia's hand and puts it over her own heart.

NATALIA (speaking softly) : "Do you feel that? That's you. You're doing. Yours alone. Only you can make me feel like this. How can I turn my back on that? How can _we_ turn _our _backs on this?"

Olivia drops her gaze to the ground and removes her hand from Natalia's chest.

OLIVIA (sadly) : "Nat.."

Natalia takes Olivia's chin in her hand and lifts it until their eyes meet again.

NATALIA (whispering) : "Olivia, look at me. Did you mean what you wrote here?" (holding up the card in the blue envelope) "Do you love me?"

Olivia's eyes fill with tears and she nods.

NATALIA (smiling, whispering, encircling Olivia's neck again and drawing her close) "Ok, then. That's all I need to know, sweetheart." (kissing Olivia's cheek) "I love you, too." (kissing Olivia's neck) "So much, baby."

Olivia's knees threaten to buckle, her eyes slam shut and she gasps at the feel of Natalia's lips. Her arms wrap themselves around Natalia's waist once again.

OLIVIA (whispering dreamily) : "Natalia…"

NATALIA (bringing her face right in front of Olivia's, caressing Olivia's cheek, soothingly, pressing her forehead to Olivia's) : "Shhhh, baby. It's ok. It's ok. Trust me. Everything's going to be fine. This is the right thing for all of us. Believe me, ok?"

Olivia sighs in defeat. Natalia smiles and leans in for another kiss.

NATALIA (whispering in her ear) : "This feels so good, being in your arms."

OLIVIA (whispering in Natalia's ear, dreamily, breathlessly) : "It feels so good to hold you."

Natalia smiles.

NATALIA (looking Olivia in the eye seriously, nodding matter-of-factly) : "Then we have to do this _a lot_."

Both women chuckle.

OLIVIA (serious) : "I hope you know what you're doing."

NATALIA : "Choosing to be happy with the person I love instead of being miserable with somebody I don't love? Uh, yeah, I think so."

OLIVIA (serious) : "This isn't going to be easy."

NATALIA (pursing her lips) "I know." (looking into Olivia's eyes, smiling) "But you're worth it."

OLIVIA (whispering, smiling) : "So are you."

NATALIA : "Can we please go get our daughter and go home now?"

OLIVIA (pulling Natalia into a tight hug and kissing her temple) : "Yes, honey. Let's go home."

The End

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
